Konoha High School: Blossoms In Menace
by dominique.black.9469
Summary: A story about a young pinkette, Haruno Sakura, a 16 year-old Konoha High junior, who struggles for both of her school life and love life. A PeinSaku complicated relationship with a hint of DeiSaku and SasoSaku (siblings love).
1. Junior

**Well, hello again. Due to some minor errors, I have made a decision that I would re-make my story. For that I am very sorry for any inconvenience. And I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors. English isn't my main option.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I only own some of the story plot and further changes about the characters.**

**Now, shall we begin? ;)**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

7:00am.

I opened my eyes and checked my phone under my pilow.

No text messages.

No missed calls.

_None_.

I sighed. Probably he still needs more time to rest his mind.

Then I closed my eyes once again.

_**Sakura's flashback (normal POV)**_

Sakura saw Pein sitting on the bench, looking down on his knees. She then went running towards him with her sweetest and priceless smile that was only meant for Pein.

"Pein-kun.." she called out to him.

Pein looked up to see his beautiful princess with her smile in front of him. He didn't smiled back. Instead, he keeps on looking down at his knees. Sakura was puzzled by his reaction. Usually he would go to her and gives her a big hug or even if he's troubled he would only smile back at her. But this time he didn't do both of it. There was something really wrong.

"Pein?" the pinkette called his name again only ended up being ignored by him.

Sakura sat down beside him. She looked at him, questioning herself about something she has done that has made him seem this upset.

After some minutes, Pein has made up his mind to speak.

"Sakura..." he called.

"I think we should discuss about our relationship.." he continued, without looking at his pinkette.

Sakura seems speechless.

_'Discuss? Our relationship? Don't tell me that he wants to break up with me?'_

"Tell me.. Are you happy with me?" Pein asked, now looking at the pinkette's face.

"O-of course I'm happy with you! Why shouldn't I?" Sakura pointed out.

"Hmm.. That's good to hear. I am too, Sakura-chan," he said, assuring her.

"But, there's something bugging me right now.. I don't know what, but.. I think.." he paused for a moment.

Again, the pinkette seems speechless.

"I think I just need some time to be alone..." he stated on, looking away from his loved pinkette.

He knew this was going to be hurt for her. But due to his problems that he's having, he doesn't have much choice but to really be honest to her. He had always loved her and making her happy was all that he wanted to do. Even now he had thought that Sakura will eventually cry upon hearing his words. He closed his eyes and stood, not wanting to see his princess cry.

"O-oh... okay then," she replied, trying to force herself to smile.

Pein nodded and left the pinkette alone with a whisper that only he himself could hear.

_"I'm sorry,"_

After Pein had left her for some time, she looked down to her knees as tears came down rolling on her cheeks.

**Present time (Sakura's POV) **

It has been a month now since it happened. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the alarm clock.

7:15am.

Somehow I managed to register the digits on the alarm clock. For any minute now, he will be out there, knocking like hell on the door.

"Saaaaaakura!"

I was right. I closed my eyes and smirked. Damn if he keeps up knocking my door like that, it will break off its hinges.

"Saaakura! Wake the hell up! It's not proper for a young lady to wake up late!"

I opened my eyes and gets off from my bed.

"Yeah, yeah! Be there in awhile," I shouted out to him.

"You'd better be, or else! You know I hate waiting!" he shot back.

I bit my lips. Screw him. I had always hated his "or else". Last time he did that was when I got up a little later than usual. He hid his anger by giving this creepy lopsided smile at me and kept on harassing me by whispering nasty things on my ears.

"Whatever!"

And so I grabbed my towel and dashed to the bathroom.

**Normal POV**

Sakura came down after 30 minutes or more dreesed up in her school uniform with her bag on her shoulder. A red head was seen sitting on the diner, preparing breakfast for the two of them. Sakura scan her surrounding. There was no sight of her mother, or even her father.

"Sasori-niisan, where's mom and dad?" she asked as she sat down beside the red head.

"Business trip. Won't be back after a week," he said with his bored tone.

Sakura nodded. Sasori then offered her a piece of sandwich he prepared earlier.

"Eat up. We'll get going after this," he said as he cleans up on the sink and went upstairs to take his bag.

The pinkette munched the sandwich while waiting his older step-brother, Sasori. The red head came down after some minute dressed up in his senior blazer and bag held up on the back of his shoulder.

"So, how do I looked like?" he asked the pinkette, feeling oh-so-cool wearing his senior attire for the first time.

It was their first day of school with Sasori being a senior and Sakura being a junior.

"Cute," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Likewise, pinky," he shot back, earning a smirk from the pinkette.

Sasori grabbed the car keys and set out with Sakura to school.

7:55am.

A red lamborghini aventador with a plate carved "Haruno VIP" was seen passing through the school gate. The students that were passing by eyed the car as it turned to a parking lot. As the red fancy sports car settled to its parking lot, the left front car door opened revealing a pink-haired girl inside it. The pinkette stepped her left leg out of the car and gets off the car with Sasori simultaneously.

"It's the step siblings," murmured everyone as they made their way up to the principal's office.

Sasori knocked the door two times while Sakura stood still behind him.

"Come in," called out a voice inside the office.

Sasori and Sakura do as told and entered the office.

"I'm sorry, the principal isn't here for a moment now. She has some business to settle with. But, I'll be in charge until further notice. I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's right hand," stated the lady, Shizune.

"Is there anything I can help?" offered her.

"We're here to take this year's schedule, Miss Shizune," told the red head.

"Oh, I see. State your name and your year, if you may," as she searches in the files drawer.

"Akasuna Sasori, senior year,"

After awhile, Shizune has found the senior's schedules and took one of it to give it to the red head. Sasori took the paper. The lady then looked at Sakura, waiting for the pinkette's response.

"U-uh, Haruno Sakura, junior year,"

Shizune then took a piece of paper, which was a junior's schedule and handed it to the pinkette.

"Arigato, Miss Shizune," she said with a smile.

Shizune nodded.

"Are you both couples?" Shizune playfully asks, observing the two.

Sakura was taken aback by the statement made by Shizune. Sasori just stood there, indifferent.

"N-no.. we're actually siblings," Sakura said it out.

"Huh, siblings? But both of your family names are different," replied Shizune.

"Step-siblings to be corrected," Sasori pointed out.

"Oh, I see. My apologies, Mr. Akasuna and Ms. Haruno," chuckled her, awkwardly.

The two step-siblings nodded and left the office.

8.00am.

Sasori and Sakura were rummaging their locker when a long light-blonde girl stood behind the pinkette, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Billboard Brows," called out the light-blonde to Sakura.

Sakura snapped upon hearing the voice that was so similar to her. She then turns around.

"Ino-pig," she shot back.

Sasori turned around and watches as the two girls met with each other.

"What did you just called me, _Billboard Brows?" _she glared at the pinkette.

"You heard me, I-no-pig," she repeated herself with her sing-a-song voice.

The two girls shot killer glares with each other. Tense was rising up on the air. But it suddenly stopped as the two shriek and hugged each other.

"I've missed you so much, Sakura-chan! Where have you been?" Ino said, hugging Sakura to death.

Sakura gasped.

"C-can't.. breathe.."

"Hey, let go of her! What are you trying to do, hug her to death, yeah?" called out another blonde, a long haired male, who happened to be Ino's older brother.

Hearing the words, Ino let go of the pinkette and the pinkette desperately trying to gasp more air into her lungs.

"Haven't seen you for awhile, Deidara," the red head finally spoke out.

Deidara turned his face to Sasori's position and smirked.

"Sasori no Danna, looking good. How's life?" he casually smacked Sasori's shoulder.

"It's been the same," said Sasori.

"Well now, since both of you met and went lovey-dovey with each other, why don't we both meet up with our friends, ne Sakura-chan?" Ino said sarcastically to her brother and pulled Sakura to her.

"Tch.. likewise lil sis. Let's get going, Danna. I can't wait to meet up with the rest," Deidara said with a smirk and started to walk away.

As Sasori started to walk behind Deidara, Sakura grabbed his hand. He then stopped for awhile and turned to his little step-sister.

"Send my regards to him, okay?" she said with her unsure smile.

Sasori nodded and Sakura let go of his hand. As Sakura turned to walk the opposite way, Sasori stopped walking.

"Forget about him. I've seen enough of your fake smiles, Sakura,"

Sakura snapped. Sasori walked on after he finished his statement.

_'Forget about him? How.. can I?'_

**Simple. Just go and get a new guy. **Her Inner Sakura stated out.

_'Great. You again..' _

**Hi ya! Nice to see you again. **She chuckled sarcastically.

_'Tch..'_

"Saaakura-chan! What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" waved Ino from the distant.

Sakura went back to reality and went on her way to Ino. But her head was still echoed by Sasori's words.

_"Forget about him. I've seen enough of your fake smiles, Sakura," _

* * *

**Sooo, how did it went? Was it any good? Send me some good reviews. I need some motivations to the very least to help me continue this. So, pwease review :p**


	2. Crush

**Hello there! Sorry for making you guys wait. And thank you for reviewing ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (**Masashi Kishimoto**). I only own some of the story plot and any further changes about the characters.**

* * *

**Previously―**

"Forget about him. I've seen enough of your fake smiles, Sakura,"

Sakura snapped. Sasori walked on after he finished his statement.

_'Forget about him? How.. can I?'_

**Simple. Just go and get a new guy. **Her Inner Sakura stated out.

_'Great. You again..'_

**Hi ya! Nice to see you again. **She chuckled sarcastically.

_'Tch..'_

"Saaakura-chan! What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" waved Ino from the distant.

Sakura went back to reality and went on her way to Ino. But her head was still echoed by Sasori's words.

_"Forget about him. I've seen enough of your fake smiles, Sakura,"_

* * *

"Hey! Hey Saaaaakura-chan! Over here, over here!" called out a young blonde male, waving his hand to the very distant pinkette, trying to seek attention from her.

It was Naruto. Well not just Naruto. There's Sai, standing besides Naruto with his usual fake smile. Then there's Shikamaru, casually leaning himself on the lockers with his both hands in his pocket. And lastly there's Chouji, who was currently busy stuffing himself with junk foods.

On the other hand, Ino and Sakura were too busy chatting about their holiday vacation and both of them didn't seem to notice the young blonde.

"Saaaakura-chan! We're over here!" called out Naruto, louder, but still no response from them.

Shikamaru felt a little bit annoying hearing Naruto's loud voice in his hear. He lifted his hand and put his little pinky on his left ear, signing them that it was too loud. Sai noticed it.

"Could you stop yelling, Dickless? You're hurting our eardrums," claimed Sai with his artificial smile.

Naruto snapped.

_'... Dickless?'_

Naruto comically turned his face to Sai.

"Teme! What did you just call me?!" he gripped his fist in front of Sai.

"Dickless. It's a perfect nickname for you anyway, Naruto," he smiled to Naruto.

Naruto was very unhappy and he had countless angry marks on his head upon hearing the word 'Dickless' and then―

_DUSH! _

Now Sai was seen rubbing a lump on his head. But his expression was still kept the same. Naruto had punched him on his head, hard. Sakura and Ino finally caught their attention to the group of boys on the locker halls and went their way to them.

"Naruto? Sai? What happened here?" asked Sakura as she looked on Sai's lump and Naruto's 'punching pose'.

"Sai called Naruto 'Dickless'. Naruto got angry and punch him on his head. So, so troublesome," sighed Shikamaru, still leaning on the lockers.

"Oh my, Sai, are you okay?" Sakura said, trying to ease Sai's head.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Ugly," assured him to the pinkette, fake smiling.

Everyone snapped except Shikamaru who was sighing to himself. Sakura comically gripped her fist and tries to hold back her anger.

"Ohohoh.. Ahahah.. I'm not worrying about you, seriously, Sai," she faked her laugh and smile.

"Oh.. That's gre―"

_DUSH! _

Sai, still suffering his head injury from Naruto's punch, earned another bitch punch from the pinkette on his head, resulting another lump on his head, this time it's larger than Naruto's. Sakura was still pissed with Sai and still wanted to hit Sai so badly but she was restrained comically by Naruto who was desperately trying to calm his pinkette friend. So she, instead, comically cursed Sai with all the curses she knows possible.

"Guys, why don't we settle this nicely.. Instead of fighting like this," suggested Chouji, who was still stuffing his face.

Shikamaru sighed, for the third time. "I think it's useless, Chouji,"

"He's true, Fatty," Sai agreed, backing off from the raging Sakura.

Chouji and Shikamaru snapped. Chouji dropped his bag of crackers. Making Sakura stopped struggling from Naruto's hold. Ino gasped. She knew why Chouji suddenly acted different. There is only one thing that he never really like ― himself, being called fatty. He was about to explode when Shikamaru and Ino spontaneously took a grab on each Chouji's wrist, resulting a vicious struggling Chouji.

"I am not fat! I'm just husky! You take that back!" yelled out the raging Chouji.

"C-chouji, calm d-down!" struggled Ino, along with Shikamaru.

Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped watching the scene. But she was happy being able to see her friends acting like this on the very first day of school.

Meanwhile in a far away distant, near the corner of the halls, a bright fiery orange hair male was spying them, or to be more specific, his beloved pinkette. Sakura had noticed someone was watching her from behind the corner. She found herself gazing at the place where Pein was hiding behind it.

**Sakura's POV **

I sensed someone was watching me. I stared at the place but no one was there. Funny, I thought I just saw a fiery orange hair, hiding behind that wall.

**"Snap out of it, Sakura-chan! It's not him, damn it. Just forget about him!" **Oh hey great, she's here.

_'.. Why should I forget about him. I still love him.' _

**"Urgghh.. it's been like what? A month? And you still didn't get any calls or texts from him. Come on Sakura, you know better than this. He probably already forgot about you!" **

Silenced. She could be right. Probably it's not him. Probably it's just students passing by. I sighed.

**Normal POV **

The school bell rang. Students are finally on their way to class and Chouji had already calmed himself down.

"Come on, Sakura. Otherwise we'll be later than Kakashi-sensei," told Naruto, walking his way to class with the others.

Sakura finally came back to reality and started walking her way to class alongside with Naruto.

* * *

"Uuuuurgggh!" groaned a fuchsia eyed male, leaning his back on the chair with his hands on the back of his head.

"Hidan, if you kept on doing like that, I swear, I'll rip your throat off," threaten a tall guy with his body full with stitches.

"Oh fuck you, Kakuzu," he spat, earning a killer glare from Kakuzu.

"Mind your language, Hidan," Sasori interfered as he join the two latter with Deidara.

"And fuck to you, too, Sasori," he grinned.

"My my, mouth-fighting in the early morning?" grinned another tall and muscular man with a gill-like tattoo on his cheeks, next to him was a raven-haired boy.

"Looks like everyone's here, Kisame" stated the boy, taking his seat behind Hidan.

"Nope. Not yet, Itachi," disagreed Kisame, sitting on Itachi's desk.

"Pein's not here, yeah," told Deidara, taking his seat next to Hidan.

"And don't forget that fucking annoying cry baby Tobi," grinned Hidan to Deidara.

Deidara gritted his teeth. There are things that annoyed the blonde ― one of it was Tobi.

"Well, let's just hope that he'd lost his way here and instead of getting his way here, he accidentally went on a road to hell, yeah," he replied, annoyed.

Unfortunately, Deidara was wrong. Tobi was now on his way to join with them.

"Talked about the devil," smirked Kisame, watching Tobi getting his way to them.

Deidara groaned, louder than Hidan, and hit his head on the desk.

"Deidaraaaaa-senpai!" waved the child-acting boy.

"Looks like he missed you, Deidara_-chan_," Hidan grinned, sarcastically.

Deidara buried his head in his arms, groaning and moaning miserably. The way Deidara acted miserably makes the fuchsia eyed boy grinned widely with satisfaction on his face. He really loves to make the blonde's life miserable.

"Hi ya senpais!" courtesy Tobi, earning another louder groan from the blonde who was still buried deep in his arms.

"Glad to see you again this year, Tobi," greeted Kisame with his grin on his face.

Tobi giggled like a kid. This only makes Deidara even more annoyed and Hidan suddenly burst out laughing at the miserable blonde. Kakuzu just glared at Hidan.

"Oh boy, that was too funny," Hidan finally broke his laugh, wiping away his tear of laughter.

"Not funny, yeah!" mumbled Deidara in his arms, miserably.

"What was that?" Hidan attempted to cover his laugh but failed.

Tobi was standing between the two latter, dumbfounded.

"Don't mind them, Tobi," assured Kisame.

Tobi then returned to his child's act again and went on his seat next to Itachi.

"Where is Pein, exactly? It's not like him to be late like this. Especially on the first day of school," Itachi claimed.

Sasori remained silence. It was the first time he felt anger towards Pein. Well, Pein did broke his little pinkette's heart by not contacting her for a month. He's just being brotherly protective to Sakura. The other thing was, only Sasori knows about Pein and Sakura going on a date. It was because they started dating on the last end of the school month, so they've together for about two months now, including the month where Pein decided not to contact Sakura.

"Pein! You're finally here," exclaimed Kisame.

Pein nodded. He looked at Sasori who was glaring madly at him.

"Oh great. The fucking leader is here," shot Hidan, sarcastically.

Pein ignored him. Kakuzu, however, swatted Hidan on the back of his head, pissing him off and started cursing and calling names at Kakuzu. Sasori and Pein exchanged glares with each other.

* * *

During lunch break, Sakura and the others (Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji) hang-out at the cafeteria.

"Sooo, Sakura-chan. Are you going to enter the annual singing contest this year?" asked Ino, who was playing with her fries.

Before Sakura could answer, a long red headed girl with glasses interfered their conversation.

"I'd like to see you try your luck, pinky," and she walked away with her satisfied smirk.

Ino was pissed.

"Who do you think you are, bitching with us, huh?!" she spat to the girl.

The girl turned. "A-ka-ge Ka-rin." (yeah I made up the name 'Akage' XD)

"What's the matter? Got a problem?" teased Karin to Ino.

"Oh yeah. The matter and problem is you. Bitch," Ino scoffed.

"What the hell did you just call me, you one eyed witch?!" Karin spat, lifting her hand to bitch-slap Ino. But was prevented by a young raven-haired boy.

"Stop, Karin. We don't want to have any fuss today," ordered him.

"B-but, Sasuke! She called me 'bitch'," answered her, acting girly in all of a sudden.

Sasuke ignored her and lets go of her hand and walked away from them. Karin then pursued him behind, leaving Ino pissed.

"Tchh. What a bitch!" Ino hissed and then went back to her seat.

"Calm down, Ino," sighed Shikamaru.

Sakura helped calming Ino down absent-minded. She was thinking about why she haven't seen Pein the whole morning yet.

* * *

Pein, Sasori and Deidara heard everything from the distance while the others were busy with their lunch and chat. The Akatsuki had picked a table faraway from anyone in the cafeteria just to avoid eye contact with anyone. Deidara grinned widely. Hidan eyed him suspiciously with his smirked.

"Oh look, he's going fucking crazy by smiling to himself," laughed Hidan sarcastically.

"Am not! I just heard Sasori's little step-sister is going to enter the annual singing contest, yeah," grinned him.

Pein snapped and join with the other Akatsuki looking at the blonde male.

"So what if I have a crush on her, yeah? It's not like you guys would care, right, Sasori?" he turned his face to Sasori.

"As long as you don't leave her hanging on a thread," Sasori stated, a sarcastic remark aiming for Pein.

Deidara grinned and nodded 'yeah'. Pein couldn't believe it. His colleague, Deidara, has a crush on his girlfriend. But he continued acting cool. Unaware of Sasori's sharp glare towards him.

* * *

**Chapter two done! How was it? Leave your reviews to let me know! ;) and no hates please!**


	3. Injured Head

**I am back! Meh, hardly. Eheheh! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (**Masashi Kishimoto**). I only own some of the story plot and any further changes about the characters.**

* * *

**Previously―**

"So what if I have a crush on her, yeah? It's not like you guys would care, right, Sasori?" he turned his face to Sasori.

"As long as you don't leave her hanging on a thread," Sasori stated, a sarcastic remark aiming for Pein.

Deidara grinned and nodded 'yeah'. Pein couldn't believe it. His colleague, Deidara, has a crush on his girlfriend. But he continued acting cool. Unaware of Sasori's sharp glare towards him.

* * *

After moments passed, the Akatsuki boys were in charged of cleaning duties in their homeroom. Hidan and Kakuzu was in charge of sweeping the floor, Itachi and Kisame was in charge of cleaning the fans, Deidara and Sasori was in charge of setting the desks, Tobi was in charge of wiping the windows while Pein, well, he just sat there on the sensei's desk, observing them and giving orders, which probably making the Jashinist annoyed.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?! Seriously!" Hidan said out, holding a broom.

Kakuzu swatted Hidan with his broom on the back of his head.

"Ow! Fuck! Kakuzu! Who's side are you taking! Damn that hurts," the Jashinist said while rubbing his head.

Deidara laughed, annoying the Jashinist.

"What's so funny, girly boy?" he hissed to Deidara.

"You two. Fighting like a married couple, yeah," the blonde laughed again.

"Tch.. what are you? You can't even confirm your own gender!" Hidan shot with his grin.

"Said the Jashinist. Haha! You and your lame Jashin religion. psssh, nonsense, yeah," Deidara scoffed, continuing to set the desks, ignoring Hidan's pissed face, gripping his broom.

"You little piece of shit! No one can insult Jashin-sama! You smut! Your arts are all pieces of crap! You fucking hear me? CRAP!" he pissed.

Deidara snapped. His angry mark was showing. Second thing that he hates the most was people insulting his arts and Hidan just insulted his precious arts.

"They are not craps! They are arts! Arts! Damn it!" he pissed back, this time, carrying a desk with his both hands, aiming at Hidan.

Hidan smirked. He had provoked the artist. That was his intention. He draws out his broom to Deidara.

"Let's get this shit started," the Jashinist grinned.

Before they could start, a whiteboard eraser flew through the room, aiming at Hidan. Hidan dodged it.

"Well, well. Looks like the leader wanted to join our pretty conversation. You missed, Pein" Hidan grinned at Pein.

Deidara had put down the desk that he was carrying and now was holding the eraser. Noticing that Hidan was busy grinning at Pein, he took the chance to hit the eraser at Hidan's head.

"Ow! Who the hell threw that?!" Hidan pissed, pointing at the eraser.

Deidara grinned lopsidedly. Hidan had lost it when he knew that Deidara was the one who threw it.

"That's it! You and your pieces of crap are going get this!" Hidan yelled out his cry of war.

The two latter fought violently, well, actually Hidan with his broom, dodging Deidara's attacks and Deidara with his long range attack throwing whatever things he got in his hands to Hidan.

The other Akatsuki was on the other half of the class, looking at the war that was going on in front of them.

The war lasted for 20 minutes. The homeroom was in a very big mess due to the two latter. Pein sighed.

"Damn it, Hidan! You really outdid this!" Kakuzu scolded Hidan.

"Now we're going to be late for our last class. Deidara! You know I hate making people wait!" Sasori shot to Deidara.

"Ne ne, senpais, why don't we settle this first so that we could go for our class," assisted Tobi, tidying the homeroom.

"I agree. Why don't you guys go first," Pein agreed with Tobi.

"Then, how about you? Aren't you going with us? It's PE, after all," Kisame said.

"I'll.. join you later," Pein insisted.

* * *

The seniors and juniors were gathering in the gym hall with their t-shirt and trecksuit, waiting for their PE sensei.

"What do you think the topic is about now that we're in the gym hall?" whispered Ino to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. Shikamaru was behind them. He was eavesdropping.

"I just hope they teach us gymnastics. I just love those awesome somersaults with their sexy costume," Ino continued, not realizing that Shikamaru was ears on.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm going to do that sort of thing. It's way, way too bothersome," Shikamaru sighed from the back.

Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura, however, didn't paid attention to the conversation. She was busy searching her boyfriend, Pein, who was currently in his homeroom, cleaning up the mess that Hidan and Deidara had made. Ino noticed it.

"Sakura, who are you looking for?"

"Huh? Uh.. No one," denied the pinkette.

"No one, eh? Come on, Sakura! You've been acting weird since school started and you know you can't lie me. I know you're hiding something from me, Sa-ku-ra," Ino persuaded Sakura, poking the pinkette's forehead.

Just then, the Akatsuki walked in. Sakura felt a bit glad seeing them entering the hall. Ino followed the pinkette's gaze.

"Oh hoh! It seems that we have a little crush on the seniors of Akatsuki. Who is it?" Ino grinned.

"What? No.. I don't have crushes on the Akat**―**"

"Is it Hidan?" Ino continued on.

"W-who?" Sakura looked at Ino as if she had grown another head.

"Hmmm, Itachi?"

"What? Not him!"

"Then who? Oh no don't tell me it's my loud, proud and annoying brother!"

"Huh? Are you crazy? Of course not!"

Ino felt relieved. For a second there, she was about to get a heart attack if she knew her own best friend had a crush on his annoying brother.

"So tell me, who is it?"

Sakura kept her mouth shut for moment.

"Uuuurgh fine! I give up! Don't tell me then. I'll find out soon. hmph!" sulked Ino.

"I, uh, just wanted to find if Sasori's there. That's all. I'm going to meet him for awhile," the pinkette replied, walking towards the Akatsuki.

Hidan had noticed a pink-haired girl was walking towards them.

"Pssst, hot girl alert! Hot girl alert! Three o'clock!" he whispered out to his members.

Deidara grinned widely when he saw his crush was on her way to them.

"Don't you even think about it, Deidara! This one is fucking mine!" hissed Hidan.

"Hidan, that's Sasori's step-sister, moron," Kakuzu pointed out.

"Wha**―**? Are you sure?" Hidan looked at the pinkette in disbelief when she had reached them.

Hidan observed her from top to bottom, bottom to top in disbelief and he almost got a nose-bleed.

"Sasori-niisan, can we talk for a moment?" Sakura asked the red head, ignoring Hidan.

"What is it?"

"It's about.. well, you know,"

Sasori understood and went for a distance from the boys with Sakura.

"Um, where is Pein?" Sakura asked her red head step-brother.

"He's busy for a moment now. Why?"

"N-nothing. I was just asking. How was he? Is he fine?"

"He's doing fine. I guess. Why do you even bother, Sakura? He doesn't really seem to care about you. In fact, he haven't said a word about you to the others,"

"Oh.. Never mind then. I'm okay with that," Sakura ensured him with her fake smile.

"Tch.. I don't like it when you do that, Sakura. It makes me wanna punch the living daylight out of him,"

Sakura's smile faded.

"Why don't you just forget about him. Move on. Why don't you try dating with Deidara for once? I'm sure he'll take good care of you," recommended Sasori.

"D-deidara? Ino's brother?"

"Yes, and he's my good friend. Come on, Sakura. Think about it. At least, think about yourself. Are you going to let yourself like this? I know you're hurting and I hate it. If you keep on hurting, I swear, I'll kill him,"

"N-no.. please. I'm sure he got a good reason for this. I'm just giving him some time. That's why I**―**"

"Time? and a month is not enough? Damn, Sakura. Don't be so dense. Even I would probably forget my own girlfriend,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hidan and the others kept on glancing at the step-siblings.

"They looked tense. What do you think they're discussing about, yeah?" worried Deidara.

"Heh! They probably discussed about ways to reject you, Deidara_-chan_.." grinned Hidan with his hands on the back of his head.

Deidara scoffed.

"Reject me? Yeah, right. Look at me, every girl in the school wants me, yeah,"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, princess," chuckled Hidan in his sarcastic manner.

After awhile, Sakura and Sasori finished their conversation and joined them. Hidan was checking Sakura out. Sakura and Deidara of course, was getting pissed by the way Hidan had looked at her. She later then joined with Ino and her other friends.

"Damn, Sasori. You really have some hot little sister there," smirked Hidan.

"And she's mine, yeah!" Deidara said, claiming the pinkette his.

"Well, a little rival won't hurt then," Hidan talked to himself, glancing at the pinkette.

* * *

"Saakura! Are you okay?" called out a voice.

**Sakura's POV**

Who's there? Ow, my head hurts. I can't seem to recall what happened back then. Why is my head hurting like hell? I felt someone was carrying me. I heard other voices and footsteps. Running. Why are they running?

**"You hit your head real hard there, Sakura-chan.."**

Silenced. I still couldn't recall the moment. Now I felt that I was lied down on a mattress. I caught a glimpse of a long haired blonde with a blue eyes. Who.. is he?

Darkness.

An endless void of darkness.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"She just fainted! Help her, yeah!" worried the blonde artist.

"Settle down! Give her room to breathe!" ordered the school's healer who was the principal's right hand, Lady Shizune.

Ino, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasori and Deidara was there. Worrying for the pinkette that had passed out. Shizune was treating her.

"Don't worry. She just got a severe knockout on the head. That's all. Give her some rest and she'll be okay. I'll give her medicine when she's awake," explained Shizune.

Everyone was relieved.

"Then, we'll leave her to you, Shizune-san," Ino said to her.

Shizune nodded. Ino and the others left the room.

"I'm relieved, yeah," said the blonde artist.

"Me too. Damn that bitch. She's going to get this after she had done with Sakura!" Ino hissed.

* * *

Pein had learn that his pinkette has been admitted to the hospital wing from Hidan and he was worried. He grabbed his bag and went to the hospital wing. But before he could enter it, he recalled the flashback when he had personally asked for a time being alone and had broken the pinkette's heart. He hesitantly opened the door, revealing a pinkette lying on a bed.

"Looking for someone?" Shizune asked out to the pierced boy.

"Uh.. um. No one. Sorry for disturbing," he closed back the door and walked away.

Shizune was confused but she continued back on her paper works.

* * *

Moments later, Sakura regain her consciousness. She was a bit confused at finding herself in a hospital bed. She tried to get up but was prevented by Shizune.

"Oh no. Not yet. Your head still hurt. Lie down now," ease Shizune to the pinkette.

Sakura do as told. She lie down slowly as she scan her surrounding.

"U-um. How can I end up in here, Shizune-san?"

"Oh, a group of students sent you here. They said you've injured your head and they've been worried sick about you," explained Shizune.

"Oh.. Um.. The one who was carrying me.. Do you know who was it?"

"Um.. I think he's one of the Akatsuki. Deidara, if I could recall his name," answered Shizune.

_'... Deidara?'_

"May I ask you one last question?" Sakura hesitantly asked the lady.

"Yes, you may. What is it?"

"Uh.. Was there someone who goes by the name of Pein, came to check me up here?"

"Pein? umm.. nope. But there is a young man that had piercings on his face," Shizune tried to recall the boy.

_'Piercings? So he came. He still cared for me..'_

"Uh.. Did he say anything to you?" Sakura continued on, to confirmed herself about Pein.

"umm.. I asked him who was he searching for but then he said no one and closed the door. Other than that, pretty much nothing I guess," she told the pinkette.

"O-oh.. I see," Sakura closed her eyes.

Shizune nodded and continued her work.

_'Why don't you just forget about him. Move on. Why don't you try dating with Deidara for once? I'm sure he'll take good care of you..'_

_'Um.. I think he's one of the Akatsuki. Deidara, if I could recall his name.'_

_'Then who? Oh no don't tell me it's my loud, proud and annoying brother!'_

Those words kept on echoing in her mind.

_'Deidara...' _she said to herself in a whisper while she went into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well. That was.. awkwardly long.. XD**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing and keep it coming guys. Sorry if there's any grammar errors, English is not my best subject.. Heh heh *awkward laugh***

**Tune in for another chapter! Jyaaa na~ ;)**


	4. Worried

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (**Masashi Kishimoto**). I only own some of the story plot and any further changes about the characters.**

**Chapter 4 and here it is! :)**

* * *

**Previously―**

"O-oh.. I see," Sakura closed her eyes.

Shizune nodded and continued her work.

_'Why don't you just forget about him. Move on. Why don't you try dating with Deidara for once? I'm sure he'll take good care of you..'_

_'Um.. I think he's one of the Akatsuki. Deidara, if I could recall his name.'_

_'Then who? Oh no don't tell me it's my loud, proud and annoying brother!'_

Those words kept on echoing in her mind.

_'Deidara...' _she said to herself in a whisper while she went into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sakura awoke just to find herself lying on a bed in her room. _Her _room. Confusing as it is, she pushed herself up to scan everything around her. The door opened. Sasori was behind it carrying a tray of food and a glass of water.

"Oh, you're awake. Glad to see you finally open your eyes," he said as he puts down the tray near Sakura and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he continued.

"Fine. I guess," she mumbled.

"Eat. You haven't eat since class ended today," the red head offers her the food that he had prepared for her earlier.

Sakura didn't respond. She just stared at the tray.

".. or you want me to feed you?"

"N-no.. I'm just wondering," she finally talked.

"What is it?"

"What happened to me? How can I ended up in the hospital wing? And then in my own room?"

Sasori sighed.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Sakura looked at her step-brother, confused.

"Well then..." he began.

* * *

**Flashback**

As Sakura joined Ino and the others, a man with a bushy brows and a shiny bowl haircut wearing a green jumpsuit entered the gym.

"Alright my youthful students! It is time for your youthful exercise! But, first of all, let me introduce myself. I am Might Guy, Konoha High's youthful noble gentleman and your PE class teacher. Juniors, that is," he said with his nice guy pose.

On the other side of the hall, Hidan was seriously trying to hold his laughter.

"Damn, this guy's weird. Look at him. Where did he get that ugly looking haircut?"

"We're lucky that he won't be our PE class teacher. Now shut up before I cut your tongue into pieces, Hidan," Kakuzu responded to the fuchsia eyed male.

"So, who do you think will be our class teacher, yeah?" Deidara asked Sasori.

Guy seemed to heard Deidara's question and he looked at the seniors' side.

"As for you, my youthful seniors, your PE class teacher is none other than**―**"

"Mitarashi Anko!" yelled out another female as she made her grand entrance.

The seniors were surprised and not that happy surprised, but surprised in horror.

"S-she's.. our class t-teacher?" Hidan backs off a bit, looking at her in horror.

Guy nodded.

"As for you crybabies, today we're going to play a little game called**―**"

She untied the net from the balls and picked one of it and held it high.

"Dodgeball," she smirked.

"Guy, would you mind explaining to them for awhile?" Anko asked the bushy brows male.

Guy nodded again.

"Juniors and seniors are to be teamed up and fight against each other. For team A, the captain will be Nara Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru sighed heavily when he heard his name was assigned to be the team's captain.

"... and for team B, yours will be Uchiha Itachi. Each team will consist of 8 players, having at least 2 or 3 girls in it. So, both captain, choose your youthful warriors carefully," he continued on.

Hearing his cue, Shikamaru called out the names.

"Yamanaka Ino,"

Ino was shocked in hearing her name.

"Y-you can't be serious?"

"Yes. I don't want to be the only one who's miserable here, Ino," he smirked lazily.

Ino had to agree with him and went to his side.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," called out the Uchiha prodigy.

"Rock Lee," Shikamaru continued on.

"Hidan," Itachi continued.

"Hyuuga Neji,"

"Shikamaru, you better take the Uchiha for your team as seeing that it's not fair having me being the only Uchiha in your opposing team," Itachi recommended.

Shikamaru had nothing to say but to agree with the older Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Karin heard the name "Sasuke" was called on. She rushed towards Shikamaru.

"If you're going to put Sasuke in your team, then you'd better put me into that team, too!" the girl ordered.

"What? There's no way Shikamaru will put you on the team, you four-eyed witch. Shikamaru is going to put Sakura instead of you, for your information," Ino hissed, interfering them.

Karin grabbed Sasuke on the arm.

"So no Sasuke for your team, one-eyed witch!"

While the two latter bickering, Shikamaru had chosen another 3 players, summing it up to be 6 players. Itachi on the other hand, had chosen 7 players for his team.

"Psssttt, put Sasori's hot little step-sister on our team, Itachi," Hidan told Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi called out the pinkette's name, making Ino and Karin stopped bickering.

"Heh, looks like your best friend got picked by the opposing team," Karin smirked as she push her glasses up.

Ino was dumbfounded.

"Well, I suppose that I have to put you into the team so that Sasuke could join our team," Shikamaru pointed on.

Karin nodded and smirked while Ino had to settle for agreement with Shikamaru.

"Alright! Are both teams ready? We will stop when there's a last man standing, understood? Now, begin the war!" Anko yelled her cry of war as she blows the whistle.

As the battle commence, Tobi was the first to be put out of the team.

"Tobi, out!" Anko called out.

"That pumpkin head is fucking useless!" Hidan exclaimed as he dodges the balls.

The battle was held on for 10 minutes.

"Ino, you're out!"

"I.. am not.. cut out for.. this," Ino panted.

"Guren, out!"

"Rock Lee, get out!"

Both teams were losing more and more players until Sakura caught a ball that was thrown by Sasuke, which makes Karin a little pissed off.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're out! Tobi, get back in there!"

"Y-you bubblegum haired witch!" Karin cried out and grabbed a ball.

"Hey, it's just a game, silly!" Sakura said to the red headed girl.

"Just. A. Game? Well, I'll show what "just a game" means! Take this!" Karin said and threw the ball towards Sakura.

The ball ricochetted towards the pinkette and hits her on the head, hard. Players from both of the team stopped playing. Sakura was seen lying almost unconscious on the ground.

"Saakura! Are you okay?" called out Deidara to her as he carries her to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Present Time**

"... and that's how it happened," Sasori wrapped out his words, ending the story.

Sakura was silenced during the whole story.

_'.. so Deidara was the first one to be concern about me..' _she thought to herself.

"I was the one who carried you home. You were sleeping soundly so I didn't want to bother waking you up," he continued on.

"O-ohh.. Thanks, Sasori-niisan," she blushed lightly.

"Anyway, eat up your food. It's getting cold. I'll be in my room if you needed something," the red head said as he stood up and walk towards the door.

Sakura nodded as she picks up the tray to her lap.

* * *

Night falls. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the veranda, looking at her cellphone.

_'Pein.. I wonder if he still care about me.. like Deidara is,' _

**"No, he doesn't care about you," **

"Yes he still care about me! He even came to the hospital wing!"

**"For what purpose? Did he asked to Shizune about a pink haired girl who goes by name of Haruno Sakura that was admitted to the wing? No, he did not. So that means that he doesn't give a damn about you," **

Sakura was speechless.

Just then, her cellphone rang. Her heart felt a bit of excitement hoping that the one who was calling is Pein. She looked at the screen of her phone.

"Ino-pig"

Her smile faded and she sighed sadly. It's not Pein. It was her best friend.

"Hello?" she greeted her blonde friend.

"Sakura! How are you?" Ino greeted her back as the voice of her brother from behind the scene called out.

"Is that Sakura? How is she? Ask her! Is she okay, yeah?" Deidara yelled out from the distant, making Ino annoyed.

"Shut up! I'm on the phone with her right now!" Ino pissed to her brother, making Deidara rush towards her and tries to take the cellphone from her hand.

Sakura listened quietly from the other side of the line as the two siblings wrestled with each other, trying to get a hold on the phone.

"Give.. me.. the phone, yeah!" Deidara yelled out as he wrestle with his baby sister.

"H-hell.. no!" Ino cried out, struggling viciously trying to let go of Deidara's firm grip.

Sakura could imagine the two siblings wrestled violently and she chuckled lightly enough to make the two siblings hear it through the phone. Unfortunately, while trying to grab the phone from Ino, Deidara accidentally touched the loudspeaker button on the screen.

Ino stopped struggling.

"This is stupid. Here, take it. Eat it!" she said as she gives Deidara the phone and walked away, feeling annoyed.

Deidara took the phone and started talking to the pinkette.

"E-er, Sakura, yeah?"

"Yes? Where's Ino?" Sakura finally talked.

"Never mind her, yeah. How are you feeling?" he asked the pinkette, unaware of his little sister who was eavesdropping them.

"Um, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Just a bit dizzy, that's all," she told the blonde.

"Oh, that's good, yeah," he was relieved.

"Are you.. worried about me?" she hesitantly asked.

The older Yamanaka blushed lightly.

"I, uh, n-no.. well, actually yes. I am worried about you. It's because, you're my little sister's best friend and Sasori's little sister, yeah"

Sakura sensed a feeling of care from the blonde.

"Oh.. Thanks.. you know, for worrying about me and helping me to the hospital wing,"

"No prob, yeah. Well, I have to go now. Ino will be pissed if her credit is low. Heheh. Take care, yeah. Bye!" he parted his good bye to the pinkette.

"You too. Bye," she replied.

She puts back her cellphone on the bed.

**"On the other hand, Deidara seems to have feelings towards you, Sakura." **

"If so, then what does it have to do with me?"

**"Duhh! Forget about Pein. Move on. Date with Deidara. Happily ever after." **

Sakura sends her body to the bed and covers her head with a pillow and yelled out a high pitch scream releasing her tense and stress.

* * *

**Chapter 4, done! ;)**

**Send me reviews please! and no hates people! This is my first fanfict. Meheheh.**

**Tune in for the next chapter and thanks for reading :***


	5. Starting of A New Feeling

**Haaaalo readers! Sorry for making you wait! I was busy studying for my upcoming exam. Gomen Gomen~ *awkward laugh* **

**Saa, chapter 5 and here we go!**

* * *

**Previously―**

"Oh.. Thanks.. you know, for worrying about me and helping me to the hospital wing,"

"No prob, yeah. Well, I have to go now. Ino will be pissed if her credit is low. Heheh. Take care, yeah. Bye!" he parted his good bye to the pinkette.

"You too. Bye," she replied.

She puts back her cellphone on the bed.

**"On the other hand, Deidara seems to have feelings towards you, Sakura."**

"If so, then what does it have to do with me?"

**"Duhh! Forget about Pein. Move on. Date with Deidara. Happily ever after."**

Sakura sends her body to the bed and covers her head with a pillow and yelled out a high pitch scream releasing her tense and stress.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning 5 minutes early before her alarm clock rang. She scan her surrounding with her tearstained eyes. Then she grabs her alarm clock and register the digits in her mind.

"6:55…" she said to herself.

After a while, she gets up from her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. In her bathroom while washing her face she had noticed her eyes. She was shock to see her eyes swollen. She neared her face to the mirror and scan her eyes. After taking a look for 2 or 3 times on the mirror, she closed her eyes, trying to recall about last night.

**Flashback**

_"I think we should discuss about our relationship.."_

_"Tell me.. Are you happy with me?"_

_"I think I just need some time to be alone..."_

Pein's words kept on echoing in Sakura's mind as her head buried in her pillow. She kept her eyes close as tears on her eyes started rolling down her cheeks.

"Pein…" she said softly as she clench her teeth and curled up like a ball, trying to bear the pain that seems like an eternity in her heart.

**Present Time**

The pinkette opened her swollen eyes after a moment. She gave a faint smile to her reflection and continues to wash her face.

Meanwhile, Sasori was seen preparing breakfast in the kitchen. The kitchen was surrounded with a very soft and melodious music and Sasori, humming to the music in sync. After some while, Sakura went downstairs dressed up in her school uniform with bag on her shoulder to join Sasori in the kitchen.

Sasori hadn't notice that the pinkette was already sitting behind him on the counter, looking at him. Sakura giggled lightly but enough to make the red head startled and turned his head to Sakura. Sasori was a bit puzzled seeing his little step-sister. Then he took a quick look on the clock near the counter.

"Well, someone's up early.." he remarks his little sister as he continues his duty on preparing breakfast.

Sakura giggled again, making Sasori smile.

"that's pretty unusual, you know?" he continues, this time putting plates on the dining table.

"Ohaiyo, nii-san," she chuckled as she followed his red head brother from behind and sat down.

"A very good morning indeed, Sakura-chan," he replied back as he went to the kitchen with a smile.

"What is today's breakfast, nii-san?" the pinkette asked as she peeks at the kitchen where Sasori was standing.

"Pancakes…" the red head replied, serving the pinkette some pancakes on her plate.

"whipped cream or blueberry?" he asked to the pinkette as he picks up a bottle of whipped cream and blueberry syrup.

"Blueberry, please!"

Sasori do as told. After a moment, Sasori sat down in opposite place with Sakura and started to eat his pancakes.

"So, have you think about it?" the red head questioned Sakura while slicing his pancakes.

Sakura gave him a puzzled look while munching her pancakes in her mouth.

"Deidara…" he continued.

Sakura choked and coughed upon hearing the name. Sasori smirked as he passes a glass of water to her.

"I know he talked to you last night on phone, right?"

"H-how did you k-know?" she said as she swallowed water to ease her throat.

"I know…" he smirked.

"Were you… eavesdropping outside my room last night?"

"No.. In fact, Deidara called me last night," he answered calmly, now sipping a cup of coffee.

Sakura scoffed.

"Called you?" she said sarcastically as she eyed her step-brother, smirking.

"Don't get me wrong. He was worried about you. After he called you, he called me. Just only to confirm that you're okay.. he even told me that he had to wrestle his little sister just only he could talk to you.."

"O-ohh…" Sakura blushed lightly as she plays with her food.

Sasori eyed the pinkette. He closed his eyes lightly and stands up with plate on his hand.

"It is improper for young girls to play with her food on the table, Sakura," he glared at her, giving Sakura the chills on her spines.

Sakura then stopped playing and started to eat her pancakes with hurry until she comically choked while Sasori sweat dropped and sighed.

* * *

Fast forward, on her third period of the day, Sakura had an Arts class along with Sai. Sasori and Deidara were on the class, too.

Today's topic was clay sculpture and it seems that only Deidara was showing his enthusiastic side while moulding his clay to shape. Sakura on the other hand, was having a very hard time trying to mould her clay. Sasori had noticed that and he even thought that it was a good time to match them together.

"Oi, Deidara.." he nudges the blonde who was busy perfecting his shaped clay.

Deidara gave a loud grunt to Sasori as he was being nudged by the red head.

"I spy with my own eyes, a troubled girl trying to shape her clay," the red head said, giving a hint to the blonde.

Deidara didn't pay any attention to what Sasori was trying to say.

"So what, un?" he said, still glued to his art.

Sasori sighed.

"it's Sakura, idiot. She's having a hard time making those clays in shape,"

Deidara stopped. Trying to register Sasori's words in his mind.

"oi, didn't you hear what I'm saying?" Sasori continued, looking pissed.

"yeah, yeah. I heard you. Wish me luck then, yeah," the blonde walks away towards Sakura, in his lopsided grin.

Sasori smirked back and nodded.

"hey, got some problem there that I could help, yeah?" the blonde started his approach to the pinkette.

Sakura, who was still having some difficulties on her project, didn't have a time to look back at Deidara.

"no, no.. I'm just fine. No troubles here,"

Deidara smirked.

"Really, yeah?"

"yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me," she replied back.

Deidara sat down in opposite direction from her and observes the pinkette's petite hands, moulding the clay. At some time, Sakura had the moulding machine spinning faster and faster until the clay bursts, staining Deidara's apron and hers altogether.

"Ah!" she jumped, covering her face from the bursting clay.

Deidara laughed as he stops the machine from spinning.

"As expected, you're having trouble moulding your clay, yeah," Deidara chuckled lightly.

Sakura snapped upon hearing the word 'yeah' clearly in her ears. There's only one person who often finished his sentence with those phrase. She then flushed bright red and looks down her knees.

"D-deidara.." she spoke up lightly.

"Sakura.." the blonde replied, smirking.

Sakura looked up just to see Deidara looking right at her face with his usual lopsided smirk and his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Mind if I help, Sakura?" he asked politely.

Sakura didn't say anything but to only nod in agreement.

There's been an awkward silence between them as Deidara helped Sakura on her project while Sasori giving a quick glimpse at the latter.

"so, uh, how's your head, yeah?" the blonde decided to break the silence between them.

"Getting better.." she answered calmly.

"Oh.. that's great then, un,"

"Yeah.. I've been worst, anyway," she chuckled lightly.

Deidara smirked in agreement.

Just after both of them finished, the bell rang.

"Woops! There goes the bell," the pinkette chuckled lightly, packing her things up.

"Oh yeah. Well, see you around, I guess, yeah?" Deidara said as he cleans up.

"Yeah, see you around! Thanks for the help, Deidara!" she said waving goodbye to the blonde and disappears from sight.

As Sakura disappeared, Sasori approaches his blonde friend, who was cleaning up on the sink.

"So, how was it, Deidara?" the red head asked from behind, startling the blonde.

"Oh, Sasori no Danna. So far so good, I guess, yeah," Deidara replied as he wiped his hand with a cloth.

"Good. Don't make me wait for too long. You know I hate waiting, Deidara," he told the blonde with a gruesome glare.

"I know, I know, yeah," Deidara answered back with his smirk.

* * *

On their recess, Sakura had joined Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Naruto in the cafeteria. Sakura was being absent-minded as usual while Ino and Shikamaru were discussing about something.

"Ino, I think you should try asking Sakura about it," Shikamaru recommended to Ino.

Ino said nothing but nod. Then she turned her face to Sakura, who was playing her food absent-mindedly.

"Sakura," Ino started, touching the pinkette's bare shoulder and startling her.

"I-ino.."

"Shikamaru and I was wondering if.."

"If…?" Sakura repeated back.

"… if you don't mind singing lead in our band for our jam in this end of the week," Ino continued.

"E-eh…? S-singing lead? Why me?" the pinkette stared at Ino and Shikamaru in disbelief.

Shikamaru sighed, "because you have the most attractive voice other than Ino here."

".. plus you're the only one that's close to us," Ino nodded.

Naruto, Sai and Chouji were ears on while eating their lunch. Sakura was still staring at Ino and Shikamaru, wide eyes.

"W-well…" Sakura trailed off, looking unsure.

"… well?" Ino repeated back with a grin, nodding and hoping Sakura would agree to join them.

Sakura was still deep in thoughts, unable to decide whether to join or not to join. But after a while, Sakura finally decided to speak.

"wait… Shikamaru, you did say that I have the most attractive voice other than Ino, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. Ino looked at her in confuse.

"… why don't Ino sing the lead, then?" Sakura continued.

"Unfortunately, Ino can't sing too much while playing her guitar.." Shikamaru pointed out with Ino nodding several times.

Sakura sighed and finally decided to join the band. Ino was overjoyed, she had give Sakura her deadly bear hug and almost choke pinkette in her embrace.

".. so, what kind of song we'll be singing then?" Sakura said, clearing her throat.

Shikamaru reach his bag and take a piece of paper to give it to Sakura. Sakura took the paper, looking puzzled. She took a quick look at the paper.

"we'll be singing 'I'm Alive' and right after class ended for the day, we'll be practising at Ino's house," Shikamaru explained.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Great! See you after school then, Sakura-chan!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

The last school bell rang, indicating that class had ended for the day. Ino was already waiting Sakura on the locker hall with Shikamaru. The Akatsuki happened to be at the scene, too, passing by them.

"oi, Ino, I won't be coming home with you today. I'll be hanging out with them for awhile, yeah," Deidara called out to his platinum blonde little sister.

"Fine, fine.. whatever," Ino replied back, indifferently.

"Ino, could you give Sakura these car keys? I won't be driving her home today," Sasori asked Ino, giving his car keys to her.

"Not to worry, Sasori-senpai. Sakura will be staying in my home with us today," Ino told the red head, giving back his car keys to him.

Deidara snapped.

"S-sakura's coming over to our house, today, yeah?"

"Yeap. We've got band practise together and she decided to sing lead in our band," Ino said, crossing her arms proudly.

Deidara grinned and turned towards the other Akatsuki members and started to walk away.

"let's go Sasori," Deidara told the red head in his lopsided grin and waved goodbye to his little sister.

Sasori understood and followed the Akatsuki from behind with his smirk leaving Ino and Shikamaru. Right after they disappeared from sight, Sakura finally reached the two latter, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry.. if I'm.. late.." the pinkette said in between her panting.

"Never mind. Besides, it'll be a pain if you turned us down. Come on, I'm driving," Shikamaru said as they walked.

* * *

**This is awkwardly longggg~ XD Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Ahihihi :p**


	6. Butterflies In My Stomach

**Uwaaa gomenasai for my late in updating the chapters! TTATT**

**My exams are up and I didn't have much time on logging the internet as I would do before. Gomen gomen. Ahahah. Thank you for reviewing! Now some of you had asked to make this a DeiSaku one, and well, maybe I'll try and think about it. ^_^**

**Oh and uh, Happy Belated Birthday to our gorgeous Akatsuki the puppet master, Sasori danna! I've missed his birthday two days ago ._.**

**Without further ado~**

* * *

**Previously―**

"S-sakura's coming over to our house, today, yeah?"

"Yeap. We've got band practise together and she decided to sing lead in our band," Ino said, crossing her arms proudly.

Deidara grinned and turned towards the other Akatsuki members and started to walk away.

"let's go Sasori," Deidara told the red head in his lopsided grin and waved goodbye to his little sister.

Sasori understood and followed the Akatsuki from behind with his smirk leaving Ino and Shikamaru. Right after they disappeared from sight, Sakura finally reached the two latter, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry.. if I'm.. late.." the pinkette said in between her panting.

"Never mind. Besides, it'll be a pain if you turned us down. Come on, I'm driving," Shikamaru said as they walked.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this started, then," Shikamaru said, tuning his bass.

Ino nodded, tuning her guitar while Sakura trying to memorize the lyrics of the song. They were in a special studio that were equipped with speakers and amplifiers in the Yamanaka's mansion. As they were getting started, the studio door opened revealing a chubby right hand holding the door knob with his left hand holding a drumsticks.

"You won't get it started if you still don't have a drummer in your band," he stated, entering the studio.

Shikamaru smirk lazily.

"Well now we have one," he said. "Thanks for coming, Chouji,"

"As long as there's food, then you can always count on me," Chouji said, pumping his free fist.

Chouji went to his position, banging the drums randomly.

"Cool drums, Ino," he praised.

"So, everyone's here. Now we can get this started," Shikamaru said.

Ino and Sakura were now in their position, nodding simultaneously. Shikamaru looked at Chouji who was also ready to bang the drums. He then nodded, as a sign that he's ready.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

* * *

"Take 5 guys!" Shikamaru told, resting his bass on top of a big speaker while drinking a bottle of water.

"Food!" Chouji cried, putting his sticks on the drums and rushed to his bag to grab a bag of chips.

They have been practising for about half an hour and Chouji was constantly asking for a break because his stomach was begging to be fed. Finally Shikamaru had reluctantly granted his best friend's wish.

"Finally, my fingers are starting to hurt," Ino stated, wriggling her fingers.

Sakura was drinking a bottle of water to ease her throat when she saw a guitar case resting against a wall. Confused by it, Sakura turned towards Ino.

"Ino, is that yours?" the pinkette said, pointing at the guitar case.

Ino shook her head.

"It's Deidara's," the platinum blonde stated. "Wanna give it a try?"

Ino then stood up and walk towards the guitar case. She unzips the case and pulled the guitar from it and hands it to the pinkette. Sakura gave Ino the 'are-you-sure' look.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't notice anything about this," the platinum blonde said.

Sakura took the guitar from Ino. She was stunned to see how perfect and well-maintained the guitar is.

"Wow…" she said to herself.

"I know right. He really loves that guitar. He treats it just like a princess and he never really leaves it out from his sight except in school," Ino told the stunned pinkette.

"Go on, give it a try," Shikamaru said, obviously eavesdropping from afar.

Ino hands Sakura her pick and plugged a wire to the guitar amplifier. Sakura started to analyse the guitar and then her fingers were set on their position. She started slow at first but then she started to pick up the pace.

_*Hikari by Death Devil fast paced guitar solo was played*_

The pinkette's petite finger ran all over the frets, fast-paced while her eyes closed, feeling the music of the guitar taking over her soul. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji was stunned by the way Sakura played the guitar smoothly and not to mention she was playing a speed metal kind of genre.

The Akatsuki except Pein (because he wasn't there) was listening closely to Sakura's guitar solo behind the slightly opened studio door. They were also stunned hearing to it except for Sasori, who was smirking and feeling proud hearing his little step-sister played the guitar.

"Wow.. the chick knows how to fucking handle the guitar even better than you, Deidara_-chan_," Hidan teased.

Deidara smirk lopsidedly, keen on listening Sakura's solo. The solo lasted for 35 seconds. As it ended, Sakura opened her eyes, revealing her gorgeous emerald orbs.

"S-sugoi," Ino said, still stunned by her best friend's short performance, followed by a nod from the stunned Shikamaru and Chouji.

Sakura smiled humbly and hands the guitar back to Ino.

"Sasori taught me,"

But before any of the three could say a thing, the door swung open, followed by an applause.

"As expected, Sasori's little step-sister, yeah!" a blonde male praised, applauding Sakura.

"D-deidara?!" Ino cried in shocked seeing her brother in the studio with the other members of the Akatsuki.

"This is really troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"You can say that again, yeah," Deidara said as he walked towards his younger sister, who was draining her face of colours.

"I'll deal with you later, Ino," he whispered softly to Ino's ear, giving her chills down to her spine.

Deidara took his guitar from Ino's hand and started to play a simple guitar solo.

_*Teenagers by MCR guitar solo was played*_

Sakura looked at the blonde in awe. She had never seen Deidara played the guitar before. Somehow she managed to forget Pein that was always passing by in her mind for the past days. Her stomach filled with butterflies and before she know it, she had fallen for the older Yamanaka.

"Psshh show off," Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"W-whoa, sugoi! Deidara-senpai is amazing! Tobi like Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said, jumping in enjoyment.

As soon as Tobi's last words reached Deidara's ears, his fingers stopped playing. Then he shot a glare at Tobi. Somehow that made Tobi understand of what Deidara was trying to tell him, he stopped jumping and hides behind Sasori saying, "D-deidara-senpai, s-scary!"

Deidara rested his guitar on his lap and adjusted his bangs.

"I didn't know that you could play that well, Deidara," the pinkette praised, still in her amazement towards the blonde.

"Well, now you know, yeah," he said with his smirk. "… though Sasori danna was the one who always play the solo in our band, un,"

Sakura turn her head to look at Sasori, flashing a bored look on his face as usual.

"Yeah, yeah. Now would you explain to me what were you and your friends doing here? I thought you were supposed to hangout at Pein's place or somewhere," Ino finally decided to change the subject.

_'Pein…?'_

Hearing the pinkette's long-lost boyfriend's name makes Sakura's heart ache. She was almost _this_ close of having to forget that man but then Ino started talking and mentioning his name, now she was sure that his face and voice will kept on haunting her mind.

"We were. But then Deidara _-chan _ started talking shit about staying in his place," Hidan said, leaning on the wall casually. But then his eyes shot Sakura.

"Now I know why he was so fucking eager on staying here," he smirked.

"Oi, watch where your eyes looking at. You wouldn't want having me shoving those amps in your throat, yeah!" Deidara said in anger, or a little to his knowing, jealousy.

Hidan scoffed and ignored the blonde.

"Deidara, if you don't mind, we'll be staying in the movie room," Itachi finally opened his mouth on behalf of the other Akatsuki.

Deidara just nod in agreement while Ino looked at them rather pissed as they made their way to the movie room. Sasori, however decided to stay in the studio, looking forward to see the progress between Deidara and his little step-sister.

Now that there's more room and it was a bit quieter than earlier, there was a very awkward silence between Sakura, Deidara, Ino, Sasori, Shikamaru and Chouji even though Chouji was busy stuffing his face and wouldn't care less about them.

"So…?" Sakura bravely decided to break the silence. "… uh, Ino, shouldn't we start practising again?"

Ino turned her head towards the awfully sleepy looking Shikamaru. Ino's glared made the lazy boy alert, he adjusted his position slightly.

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru said lazily.

Before they could start practising, Shikamaru reached his bag and pull out a notebook and a pen. He started writing on the book, confusing them.

"… but first, we had to make a few changes about the chords and parts," he finally parted his lips. "Sakura, Ino, come here,"

Both girls neared themselves to the young Nara. Deidara and Sasori watched from the distant while Chouji, well he's just being Chouji.

Shikamaru carefully explain to Sakura and Ino about the change. There were only few words that Deidara and Sasori could hear like "when it comes to this part, we'll leave it to Sakura" and "Ino will take this part of the chord".

Ino and Shikamaru looked a lot confident as they ended their discussion while Sakura looked a little unsure about the plan.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sakura-chan! You'll be okay with, I assure you!" Ino said, giving the pinkette some faith.

"Now, places everyone," Shikamaru ordered, straping his bass to his shoulder. "That includes you, Chouji,"

As Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru prepare their instrument, Sakura went her way towards the two handsome artists.

"Sasori-niisan, did you bring your guitar?" Sakura asked her red head step-brother.

Sasori shook his head much to Sakura's disappointment. Then Sakura shot a glance on the blonde, who was looking right at her.

_'I shouldn't borrow his guitar again, or should I?'_

It was almost as though Deidara was hearing her thoughts when he said, "you could always borrow mine, Sakura-chan, un," as he hands his guitar to the slightly blushed pinkette.

"A-arigato, Deidara," she said as she walked towards the trio and settled her position.

Deidara smirk lopsidedly, knowing that he had accomplish much for trying to get Sasori's precious little step-sister to him. Sasori on the other hand was deep in his thought.

**Sasori's POV**

Sakura looked a lot more happier as she is now than she's with him. I smiled lightly as I watch her, adjusting herself. Then I turned to look at Deidara. He really is in love with her. He had never let anyone touch his guitar that he loves the most. Not even his little sister, Ino. I smirked. It's a good thing that we didn't let Pein tag along. It would be otherwise if he's here. I sighed.

**Flashback (Normal POV)**

The members of Akatsuki were lounging at Pein's large living room, with Hidan swearing countless times as he was getting beat up by Deidara on a game, Sasori louging on the couch watching the latter play a fighting game, Itachi reading some magazines, Kakuzu counting his pocket money that he got from harassing underclassmen, Kisame watching TV with Zetsu, Tobi poking Deidara's back constantly annoying the blonde and Pein was on the kitchen looking for refreshments.

"Aw fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stop beating me up, damn it Deidara!" Hidan cursed out loud as he was about to lose the fight, much to the blonde's amusement.

"Just give it up already, Hidan. You can't win with that low of a health point," Sasori said, pissing the fuchsia eyed male.

"Who the hell ask your fucking opinion, ginger head?" Hidan shot to Sasori while his eyes focused to the screen.

"Would you just shut up for your Jashin's sake, Hidan? I can't count my money peacefully while hearing your annoying voice here!" Kakuzu said, looking pissed while holding his money.

"Deidara-senpai, give Tobi a chance. Tobi wants to play too!" Tobi cried for like almost the fifteenth time, poking and pulling Deidara's shirt.

"Urusai teme! Can't you see, I'm busy here! Yeah," he grunted as he was about to lose his grip from his console.

As Tobi pulled Deidara, this time, pulling his sleeves, the game console slips from Deidara's firm grip and it gave the chance for Hidan to make up his lost and beat Deidara's character to death and won.

"Hahahaha I won! Fucking finally I won!" Hidan cheered loudly only to receive a ricocheted pillow aiming for him from the really pissed looking Kakuzu.

Deidara on the other hand, doesn't look amuse due to his lost because of Tobi lack of understanding. When Tobi tried to near him, he would give him his evil glared and make Tobi ran and hide behind the couch saying how scary Deidara is.

"Now that had been settled with," Deidara sigh in relieve, leaning himself on the couch.

Then he remembered his little sister's words earlier.

_'Not to worry, Sasori-senpai. Sakura will be staying in my home with us today'_

He smirked to himself. Of course, Hidan was the first to notice the cocky smirk on the blonde's face.

"Oi oi, don't tell me that you're that depressed from losing a game with me right?" Hidan teased him.

Deidara grunted in annoyance. "No, the one who was depressed of almost losing is you. Besides, I was just thinking that we could stay in my place for awhile,"

Hidan shot Deidara a rather teasing look. Sasori seemed to agree with his blonde friend.

"Hahahaha don't tell me. Are you sulking because you lose and you just want to go home and weep your loserness in your room, Deidara_-chan_?" he teased again.

"Kakuzu?" Deidara called from afar to Kakuzu.

Hidan panicked when he heard Deidara called to Kakuzu. "Okay okay! Sheesh! I was just fucking joking. There's no need to be that hell of a serious."

Pein, who was in the kitchen for a moment, finally entered the living room with many bags of chips and cans of soda to serve to his friends. He might have heard Deidara saying that he wants to stay in his place from the distant.

"I think that would be a great idea. Since I've never been to Deidara's place before," Pein said, agreeing to Deidara's idea.

Sasori didn't seem pleased hearing that from Pein. He really doesn't want Pein to come because of his little step-sister staying there to.

"I think you shouldn't come to Deidara's place, Pein," the red head protested calmly.

Pein looked at him in confuse. "And why is that, Sasori?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Sasori answered. Then he lean in and whispered to Pein's ear, "you wouldn't want to reveal yourself to _her_, would you?"

Somehow Pein seem to understand of what Sasori trying to say. He wasn't ready in meeting his pink haired girlfriend yet. So he agrees completely with Sasori and only when asked by the others he would say that he just wanted to stay in his place as an excuse. With many of the members agreed in going to Deidara's place, Pein was left alone in his own mansion.

**Present Time**

"Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4!" Chouji yelled as he started banging his drums.

_*I'm Alive by Becca was played*_

Sakura started singing while her hands set on the guitar while Deidara and Sasori laid back to watch the pinkette's unofficial performance in the Yamanaka Studio.

* * *

**Please forgive me again if there are any grammar mistakes and terms. I'm still not used to English. Teehee~ :p **

**Reviews are needed! **


End file.
